1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus and method for cleaning an article by an ultrasonic wave in a plurality of steps, in which a cleaning condition is selectable in accordance with a property of the article.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A multi-stage ultrasonic wave cleaning apparatus which sequentially immerses an article to be cleaned into cleaning baths containing different cleaning solutions to clean the article in a plurality of steps has been known.
For optical glass, it is necessary to change the ultrasonic wave output strength and the ultrasonic wave radiation time in accordance with various conditions such as the material of the glass, glass the surface structure and types of cleaning solutions. Thus, the ultrasonic wave output strength and the cleaning time for each bath must be changed each time the type of the article to be cleaned is changed.